disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key
"Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key" is the thirty-fourth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on October 5, 2013. Synopsis Randy and Howard must sacrifice everything to prevent the Ninja's ultimate enemy from running amok. Plot Howard was waiting at the school gym and Randy came with a Robo-Ape hand stuck to his back. Randy then tells Howard he was finding an isosceles triangle, which Howard says that there's no such thing about an isosceles triangle. He starts talking about how Randy is ninja-ing without him. At the same time, Coach Green locks the two of them tight and announces the three-legged safety search. Flute Girl, who was zipped tight to Stevens, was grabbing his elbow romantically and says that she is so glad to be partners. Stevens then gives her a band pin, and she thanks him, although spitting in his face. Bash shouts out that he is going to win and when he wins, the others butts will be hurt. So Coach Green fires a rocket launcher (And destroys Principal Slimovitz's car), then they all started. Underground, The Sorcerer explains to his rat about the sorcerer key, which reveals its place every 100 years, 1 day, for 1 minute. Then a montage of him saying 'It eludes me' for the past 300 years. Due to this special occasion, he made a huge batch of yellow stank, which combines two members under his spell to find the sorcerer key. Back in school, Bucky, who is zipped tight to Dave, refuses to climb the huge ladder to the Zeppelin and take a picture. On the top, Randy and Howard got four pictures of themselves (one more and they win). Howard the shouts out that nothing can stop them winning, but the Nomicon starts buzzing, and Randy answers it, much to Howard's frustration. At the same time, Bash and Mick takes a picture of themselves at the zeppelin, and slides down. Inside the Nomicon, Randy learns about the sorcerer key and the lesson 'The sunlight and stone will help to guide you'. He wakes up, still strapped to Howard, underneath Norrisville High, where the last picture is supposed to be taken. Randy then decides to bail on the search to find the sorcerer key, and dragged Howard all the way to the school. Then, Cynthia helps take Stevens and Flute Girl take a picture under a wasps nest. When they went to retrieve the picture, Flute Girl notices that Steve also gave her a band pin, which makes her upset. The Sorcerer senses it and places the last ingredient to his yellow stank and releases it, using Flute Girl and Stevens to find the sorcerer key, Randy and Honward were walking along hall, when the sunlight reflected from the carp eye and points at locker 216 (who is nameless girl with purple sweater's locker). Before the two of them could enter, stanked Stevens and Flute Girl immediately dived into it. Randy ninja outs, still strapped to Howard, and enters it after. Inside Randy was trying to defeat the monster, and at the same time, the rat spilled The Sorcerer's remaining yellow stank, and he became upset. Randy realizes what the Nomicon was teaching, he was suppose to work with Howard to retrieve the sorcerer key. Randy then asks Howard how to destank a three-legged mutant band-geek. Howard then tells Randy he needs to destroy the band pin Stevens gave Flute Girl. So he throws a ninja ring to destank the two of them, much to The Sorcerer's misfortune. Then, the two students pushed out from the locker, Flute Girl gave him back the band pin, so did the other girls that Stevens gave the band pin too. Inside locker 216, the Nomicon explains to Randy he needs the key for the final battle, which Howard says that ninja is a solo thing. Randy then leaves the locker, saying that the final battle is so honkin' bruce. The two of them laid in the mat of the floor, saying that they won the safety search and gets to sleep in gym class. Coach Green then whispers to the class that on the sign of his tweeter, they will throw balls at Randy and Howard. In the end, the two of them got hit with balls. Gallery Trivia *The title may be a reference to the title of the first Harry Potter book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, and its movie title, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. *This episode was supposed air with "McFear Factor", but due to Disney XD's "I Dare You Chicken" finale, "McFear Factor" aired earlier. *Along with "McFear Factor", this episode was featured on the Canadian channel Disney XD on Demand before the intended air date. *A deleted clip of animation shown on animator Adam Kelly's 2013 showreel has Randy and Howard holding hands as they land on the monster, and then awkwardly letting go of each other's hand once they notice it. *It is revealed that despite being skinny, Randy is very strong. The same could be said for Howard in this episode, holding up one side of a monster without a Ninja suit. *This is the first time in the series that Flute Girl and Stevens are stanked. *This episode reveals that there will be a final battle between the Ninja and the Sorcerer. *This is one of the episodes in the series where they used the soundtrack "The Entertainer". (In this case, one of the cards saying "100 CENTURIES AGO") Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes